


RQ-2019: Complexity Of The Immortals

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [21]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by Qariah
Relationships: Science/Ink
Series: Requests [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Science Sans, Sci Sans, Sci- these were the names he was known to the Multiverse and have gained a reputation of aiding any who came to him and have them pay only from their means. 

From Undertale, he would requests plants from the overground to study. From Overground, he would ask UVA lights and other items that were not readying available to the Undertale who had reached the surface. From Candy Tale, he would ask for chocolate. Underswap, he would ask Swap not to come unannounced and declare that 'Friendship Club' members had a surprise meeting... it worked only half the time. Under Fell... he would ask for chocolate again because they make a certain kind that for some reason only existed there. From Reaper Tale... he would ask for coffee, Reaper Sans seemed to have an unlimited supply of the stuff and was more than happy to share with him if it meant he had a drinking buddy. 

And for 'Out Coded Characters'... which was kind of a new thing in the Multiverse and still did not know how to ask stuff of them when they had no universe. 

It might seem to others that he was just collecting stock for his universe and in a way he was. Thanks to the effects he made and the importance he had built himself up to be in the view of others, he was well protected from each possible side. 

More and more Sanses were leaving their universes lately, ever since it had become easier to do so in the last hundred years -Multiverse time- and it seemed to him that it was only a matter of time before someone like the genocide 'Charas', 'Frisks' or 'Floweys' would escape their universes too. 

Sci Sans glances across the table studying the strange skeleton sitting opposite him playing a memory game he had set up. Their focus was solely on the puzzle so he went back to his work. 

Sci had always researched SOULs and why many still felt confused over this matter reaching dead ends on every turn, he felt that he had reached a superhighway and was cruising down it. 

It was Sci who had the breakthrough of discovering that SOULs had two parts. The outer layer, the SOUL Container and the inner layer, the SOUL Essence. 

The SOUL Container was soft, hard, liquid, gas and transparent. It broke it could never be restored; the main part would 'live' on and the part that came away would 'die'. 

The SOUL Essence was mana or magic. If this went down it could be replaced or grow back, however, the parts that grew back would be different from the rest, meaning they meant not hold the same 'data'. 

Sci learnt that SOULs could change magic depending on how the monster lived. 

A monster who lived a good happy life would never go beyond the magic their own kind and nothing would be taken from it.

A monster who had different experiences in life and whom viewpoint shift, their magic would shift too. 

And then 'intent' came into play. Of course, after Sci's work on the topic, he was wondering if he should rename it but it would confuse a lot of monsters so left it be. 

'Intent' was something everyone had but it was never truly touched upon since no one saw any reason too- you did something bad and the intent was there, more damage would never. 

On thinking hard on this matter, Sci realized it was about the viewpoint once more. 

Sci saw that three monsters doing the same bad actions lead to different EXP to their LV. 

Monster A LV had a basic viewpoint on life but knew that it was bad. They got more EXP to Monster B and even added to their LV. 

Monster B saw this as not as bad, it known it was wrong but because they had done worse in the past felt this was nothing compared to that. It barely touched their EXP and their LV never rose. 

Monster C had a strong sense of justice. Was told that this was for the sake of justice, their EXP was never touched because while they understood what they were doing was wrong it was for a right cause. 

LV and level were too different things too, once upon a time, it was thought that only getting stronger was by getting EXP. 

Yet it had been proven time and time again, that monsters could raise their state by working at them. It was something Sci was yet to return to. 

A loud huff regains his attention and he sees the other skeleton across from him pouting with his arms folded and leaning on the table, the puzzle staring up at him, almost mocking the poor SO-

'*he does not have a soul.' Sci thinks thinking as he continues to stare with almost dull exhausted eyelights, 'how is he alive?'

Sci's latest obsession was the SOULless wonder who appeared out of nowhere one day, claiming to be the Protector of the Multiverse and helper to the Creators. 

That made a whole other list of subjects that Sci wanted to look into. 

The SOULless wonder name's was Ink Sans and he visited Sci's little band of Sanses for a little while before he started noticing something was... off with the other skeleton. 

Ink would drink from paints and his moods would change, he would at times seem to just pause and ask weird questions. Sometimes he could even forget which Sans Sci was- and as far as Sci knew, there was only one Time Tale in the Multiverse. 

Sci concluded that Ink had a bad memory. 

It must just have been how he was made or something in resulting with being an 'outcode', he did not know. 

Sci was so used to digging up mysteries and going all around the world for answers... that he did not expect that Ink would straight up tell him that he had no SOUL. 

It was just something that one would think to keep to themselves. 

And with the Senses that hated SOULless beings thanks to the genocide runs and certain flowers... unsurprisingly, Ink was not welcomed anymore. 

Ink laughs loudly at something, gazes the skeleton Sci smiles softly as the moron in front of him was now cutting up the puzzle and with a paper cutter. 

"*moron." Sci says softly with a snicker, causing Ink to raise his skull and smile brightly at him, leaning over he taps lightly on the table, "that's it for today ink. good work."

"*Huh? But I didn't finish it!" Ink cries out in surprise gazing down at the puzzle piece then pouting at Sci, "Five more minutes!" 

"*nope. come on." Sci told him as he raises himself up, grabbing the bottom of his chair and lifts it up to pull it back, then stands when he was far enough from the table, "i still have my other projects to get back to."

Ink sighs loudly and stood up, knocking the chair back with his legs making it scrape loudly on the blue-painted tilt flooring- it was white, to begin with, but Ink hated white and went around painting any room Sci brought him too.

Sci was used to the clean white of his labs, loved it even. However, for the sake of his subject- or Ink, he had some of the building refurbished and redecorate... it was better than Ink's... colourful handiwork. 

Not many knew that Ink was still coming here... and a couple that did were not happy with Sci's decisions. But for the sake of science, he had to get the answers. 

Because since the worlds' beginning it was always thought that a creature needed a SOUL to live. And yet the Floweys proved this wrong. 

And now! here was another SOULless being more willing than the Floweys to be studied. 

Sci Sans smiles as he moves towards the exits with the little skeleton at his heels, grumbling darkly about evil puzzles. 

"*I'm still puzzled!" Ink puns out with a sigh making Sci grin.

"*well. be sure to give it a piece of your mind next time." Sci replies as he turns and winks at Ink, "i'll see you next time ink. don't forget."

"*I won't!" Ink told him happily, then held up his sketchpad for Sci to see, "I even wrote it down! Along with what my paints do if I ever forget about them!"

Sci frowns at the sketchpad, Ink was known to forget many objects behind when visiting universes- in fact, one of the golden rules was never to leave anything behind in a universe that had RESETs. 

Thankfully, Sci's universes did not have RESETs and the last Child had not yet fallen... everyone told him it was only a matter of 'time'. And he was not sure if they were punning on his universe's name or being serious. 

"*next time you come. we should sort something else out." Sci told him with a deep frown, making Ink look at him in worry, "what's wrong?"

"*You're the only one who plays with me... pays attention to me." Ink explains to him sadly, his eyelights shifting to blue colours and the shapes becoming a spiral and a circle, "...you don't want to get rid of me... do you?"

"*no ink. i meant to sort out another alternative for your sketchpad." Sci says with a kind smile as he steps forward and pats him gently on the shoulder, "i know you have a problem with losing things. we have to think of a way to keep it on you at all things."

Ink smiles brightly at his answer and then darts forward, bringing Sci into a tight hug... this was nothing unusual, he gets hugs all the time from Swap. 

...yet it felt a little different from how he was being hugged at the moment. 

Sci slowly hugs him back and gives a small pat on the back.

Then he was gone, standing in front of Sci grinning boldly and waving fast- he then leaps through some paint he suddenly threw on the group.

Sci watches as the yellow paint slowly vanishes from sight, then reaching into his subspace, brings out a notepad and began writing down new questions for him to chase after. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sci was rattling badly.

Staring at him with SOULless expression was Ink strapped down on his examining table, uncaring and unfeeling of what was about to happen to him. 

Sci cared. 

His eyelights blazed green as he remembered the first time he had ever performed 'work' one a 'living' subject. 

Going back to his theory about 'intent', at that time he had lost his healing ability because what he knew what he was doing had been wrong. Yet his drive to know, his thirst for knowledge kept his sense of reason at bay and he tried to cut his emotions off.

Sans remembers his Gaster telling him that he had become too close to the subject... which was true, he had and after that did not perform any more experiments on Subject P.2... who later become his _brother_ Papyrus when Gaster fall into the Void, that filled the hole of the role 'brother' is the 'real' world. 

Gaster had made P.2 to a weapon against humans when they finally reached the surface. 

Sci Sans was now making the same mistake once more. 

Sci _cared_ about something that technically he could view more of a doll than a living creature. 

'*yes. think of _it_ as a _doll_.' Sci wills himself to believe, trying once more to cut his emotions off as he raises up the electric buzzsaw.

Ink's small white eyelights follow the buzzsaw the whole time.

'*dolls don't do that.' Sci's reason screams at him, he rattles and then grits his teeth and smiles sweetly at Ink, "*this may hurt a bit."

Ink nods his understanding, he already had a piece of cotton thread in his jaws; it was a large piece that was long enough to go right across the skeleton's teeth and have both ends poking out. 

Sci had gotten it along with a new sewing machine claiming to his brother that this was going to be a new hobby to unwind from the stresses of the down. 

Sci had even used most of it so it was not all brunched up in Ink's mouth and he could bite down to the centre slightly. 

...actually, Sci was enjoying the new hobby too but his brother warns him of getting any new obsessions because he had enough of those. 

"*don't worry." Sci said to Ink with that sweet smile, "skeleton's ribs are the only part that regrows. i could the whole thing and it would be back. heh."

Sci knew he was saying this more to himself than to Ink- he was now convinced of what the other had told him, that he really was just a SOULless creature, like Floweys, and nothing good could come from him. 

"*i'm just going to remove the bottoms ones." Sci went on with that smile, glances over at the DT Solution that was in two large tubs, already labelled for what there was going to be. There were two other smaller tubs, these ones lacked the red liquid of the larger ones and were going to hold the dust what came from them. 

Sci wondered if Ink could even hear him over the sound of the buzzsaw.

With a light sigh, he keeps his sweet smile and lowers the saw. 

The sound of bones being tore to pieces he remembers from P.2 and how he was older, he still did not have the stomach for it. 

'*heh. stomach.' Sci thinks as he carefully removes the ribs and quickly treats them to heal later on. 

Sci was surprised by one thing that down. 

The DT Solution was to keep the ribs from dusting. And the dust he wanted to see how much mana was leftover inside... however, the two that were meant as dust... never dusted, instead, they became liquid ink. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sci sighs loudly, tapping his fingers on the keyboard, eyelights never leaving the computer's screen as his reports appeared. 

"*it's gonna get cold." Came a deep droning voice from behind him.

Sci never turned, just continued on with his work and then lifts his right hand while his left hovered over the whole keyboard, working a little slower than behind; he grabs the plain white mug and drank deeply, still his eyelights never left the screen. 

"*heh. not gonna enjoy it like that. it's a new blend ya know." The deep otherworldly voice went on, "ya been working harder later. at this rate. it's gonna be the death of ya."

"*that ink creature." Sci told him grimly as he sets his coffee mug down and brings his right hand back with its twin and they began their dance once more, "the creature's results are... interesting."

"*that soulless freak. first sans i ever met that's soulless." Reaper Sans comments as he floats over to his best friend and sat onto of the computer's screen, making Sci glare lightly at his action, "ya really should stop. it'll make ya crazy. can't ya just accept that some things just can't be explained." 

"*no. i need to finish this." Sci snaps at him, pausing slightly to watch his friend for a moment and then continue, "i have a date tomorrow. red is taking me to that new universe that's just been opened up to us."

"*oh yeah. the water world one." Reaper says with a grin, "i ain't been there yet."

That did make Sci halt work completely. 

"* _you_ haven't been to that yet?!" Sci utters softly completely stunned, then blinks, "i thought death was everywhere!"

"*oh it is." DEATH told him while grinning darkly, "but. given the number of universes in this multiverse. do ya think _i_ personally go to all these SOULs? the stronger the monster or human. the stronger the reaper needs to be. also there are lesser reapers."

"*lesser reapers? like lesser skeletons?" Sci questions out loud, then glance at his computer wondering if he should be taking notes of this. 

"*no. the lesser reapers are adults." Reaper explains with a smile now, "heh. i'm talking about soul strength. the stronger the souls. the stronger the reapers needs to be."

"*so it comes back to souls once more." Sci mumbles out as he opens up a new window and starts writing down these notes and planning to add them to his main files later, "should you even be telling me all this?"

"*don't know. with how the multiverse has been lately things are changing." Reaper says to him with a deep frown, "...laws... ain't being broken. but they are being bent. ya know what i mean?"

Sci nods his skull and continues to type. 

"*friend. why don't ya leave that for now." Reaper says kindly leaning down, "drink ya coffee. eat ya chocolate. and tell me more about the date red is taking ya on."

Sci sighs and leans back in his desk's chair, giving his friend a tired smile. 

"*ya look like dead." Reaper told him with a frown, taking in Sci's grey bones, "don't make me now to reap ya sci."

"*...oh? thought you only reap strong souls?" Sci questions him with a smirk, "little old me is not that strong. in fact. i might be the weakest. why do you think i make friends in high places?"

"*heh. sci. the lv of the soul is not what i mean by strong souls." Reaper went on and then pauses but says nothing more on the subject. 

"*ugh. tell me now! need data! need input!" Sci groans out with a pout and stamped one foot; allowing himself to be a child in front of his best friend, sometimes even he needed an outlet. And Reaper was the only one he showed this side of him, not even Red his boyfriend had seen him act like an overgrown child. 

Suddenly something small drips onto his lap, both stare wordlessly down at it with Reaper leaning right over.

It looked like a small blob of purple paint on his leg. 

Sci and Reaper look up and see a purple swirling on the ceiling. 

The purple sinks downwards in a big drop and something large bursts out, it fell and lands on top of Reaper's skull making him smack face down into the keyboard, his body still awkwardly upon the computer. 

Ink was suddenly in Sci's face, so close that their teeth were touching.

Sci blinks and moves backwards by kicking his desk's chair which was on wheels and making Ink drop down to the floor- his rear was still on Reaper's skull, so when he fell forward, he took DEATH down with him and... his computer's screen. 

There was a loud crashing sound. 

"*ink!" Sci roars at him wanting to kill him and then froze at what he saw. Ink was on Reaper. 

And Ink was not dying from his touch. 

Sci stepped forward and offered a confused Ink a hand, who took it and allowed himself to be helped up... he could not do the same for Reaper and Ink did not seem willing to do so either. 

Reaper finally just floats up and glares darkly at the SOULless wonder. 

"*ya knocked our coffee over!" Reaper hisses at him, pointing to the spilled coffee all over his desk... it was then Sci noticed that Reaper's mug that had been in his hand was now all over his modem which was sparking. 

It did not matter about the screen, that could be replaced but the modem was what held all his data. 

Sci looks sharply at Ink and Reaper. 

It had not been either' fault, however, he had nowhere else to direct his angry and hours worth all work. 

"* _out_. both of you. _out_." Sci snarls furiously at them, they stare at each other, no doubt blaming the other. 

Sci watches the pair fade away, Reaper into a black mist and Ink into red paint. 

With a heavy sigh, he stares at his hard work hissing as he swore he saw a little flame... the fan of the modem was making an odd sound too. There was a strange electronic buzzing and the world went. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pain. 

That was the first thing Sans was aware of when he gradually awakens. 

Sans blinks and he crawls along the floor- his whole back was uncomfortable like something was out of place, the back of his skull felt broken and his front of himself felt hot. 

Lifting his skull up Sans sees his computer desk was on fire and so was the surrounding walls... but did not make any sense, the walls were tiled even if there was a fire in the wires, they would be on the inside. 

Questions piled up within his mind and it stopped him doing the most important thing- getting to safety. 

Suddenly someone was pulling at his arm but he was too dazed to fully comprehend who it was. 

Then he was being lifted up, one arm hung lifelessly down. 

Blinking he looks up and stares at a familiar ink stain on a cheekbone and yet his mind still could not work out the name of the owner. 

Sans hears a voice speaking to him but the ringing in his skull blocked out the words. 

Closing his orbits he let himself be embraced by the cold hands of DEATH.


	5. Chapter 5

Sans woke up with a loud gasp as if he had been underwater for a long period of time. 

Gazing around he stares around himself, he was at home in his own bed... and not his home in a hidden room off his office, his home in Snowdin.

Rolling around he realizes that he was not in pain. 

'*was i in pain before?' Sans questions with a frown, he tries to remember, tries to think. 

"SANS! YOU ARE AWAKE! I AM SO GLAD!" Sans turn to see his brother Papyrus standing that in his armour, no doubt ready to head out for work... or maybe returning home?

Sans glances towards the clock, it showed 20:12. So it meant his brother had just returned. 

"*bro?" Sans asks looking at him in confusion at his brother concerned look, "what's wrong?"

"BROTHER! YOU HAVE BEEN ASLEEP FOR A WHOLE DAY!" Papyrus cries out in despair, "THAT IS SO UNLIKE YOU!"

Sans rose up and frowns deeply, he was dressed in his blue star nightgown, which he odd because he normally slept fully clothed. 

"BROTHER! DO YOU NOT MEET YOUR SHADOWY FRIEND AT THIS TIME?" Papyrus questions him, placing his hands on his hips frowning deeply, "YOU WILL MISS IT IF YOU DON'T HURRY!"

"*yeah. i'm going. thanks for waking me." Sans replies with a half-smile, still feeling a little confused by something, "don't worry. i know a shoutcut."

Sans walks forward, summoning his powers and letting them wash over him as he vanishes from his bedroom and goes into his office. It was a big leap from Snowdin to Hot Lands, but he did not mind just once.

"*oh? didn't think ya show up. heh." Came a deep droning voice, "thought ya got caught up with one of ya projects again."

Science Sans steps forward and moves to sit down in the office' sofa rather than going to his computer like he normally does, this causes his friend to raise a brow but did not question it. 

Sci stares at his computer trying to work out why he felt so uncomfortable around it suddenly. 

"*so. i have a new blend today." Reaper says floating over to the coffee machine and starts to make their drinks, "i'm sure ya will enjoy it."

"*thanks..." Sci manages to utter out that feeling of something not right lingering over him, the mention of a new blend had made him more alert, "didn't you have a new blend last time?"

Reaper pauses at the question, clearly thinking. 

"*no. it was that one we both liked and we have every other time." Reaper says after a moment, "i normally bring new blends every fourth visit. are ya finally losing ya memory old bones?"

Sci snorts at his words, both knew he had a great memory. 

"*i slept the whole day." Sci told him at last, "i can't believe it. but i slept. a. whole. day. when was the last time i did that?"

"*i don't know. when?" Reaper says with a teasing tone, he then raises the two mugs and turning floats over to him, he places Sci's mug on the coffee table in front of him and then settles down in the other sofa opposite that one he sat on. 

"*thanks death." Sci said with a smile and reaches for the mug, he brings it to his jaws and suddenly the image of his computer's screen appears in his mind's eye. 

Lowering the mug he frowns deeply and sat in his lap, holding it with both hands and staring at the brown liquid. 

"*good right." Reaper says taking his silence as him appreciating the coffee, "thought ya would like this one."

"*nice." Sci comments and brings it back to his jaws. 

A dripping sound caught both their attention. They turn and see yellow paint falling from the ceiling, above where Sci normally sits when at his desk. 

Ink falls in down and lands onto the chair with enough force to break it, making him drop sideways and hit the ground. 

Sci did not mind, it was not the first time Ink had broken his stuff. 

"*carefully. the data in there ain't backed up yet." Sci says as he places the mug down and goes over to his subject's side and helps him up, "are you ok?"

Ink stares at the offered hand and slowly gazes up to greet Sci's face. Sci gives him a sweet smile and lowers his hand more for the Artist to take. 

Smiling brightly Ink takes the hand and lets himself be pulled to his feet, then he hugs Sci tightly. 

Sci blinks... he was sure this happened before... how long ago did that happen? He was only asleep for a day. 

Sci hugs him back. 

"*easy there. i have a boyfriend. remember?" Sci told him with a bold smile.

"*Huh? You have a boyfriend?" Ink says pulling away slightly, their faces so close that they could feel each other's breath, "Who?"

"*red." Reaper answers from behind, "ya know. that under fell sans sci is always with if he's not working."

Sci frees himself from the hug and guides his subject over to the sofa, where the SOULless wonder flops down. 

"*do you want any coffee ink?" Sci questions him with a smile, gazing over to the coffee Reaper had brought with him, "it's really nice."

"*I don't really like coffee." Ink answers and the two coffee drinkers gasp at him in shock, "...it breaks things..."

The two friends looked to one another for answers but both were clueless about what he meant. 

"*well. you don't have to drink it. no one's forcing you." Sci told him kindly and took a seat next to him, "but speaking of red. we have a date tomorrow."

"*oh? going anywhere nice?" Reaper asks with a bold smile.

"*that new universe that's opened up. the water one." Sci told them with a small smile, he readjusts his glasses and looks to them, "i don't leave my universe that much. so i enjoy it whenever i do."

"*Can I come?" Ink asks him with an excited look, "I don't think I've ever seen you outside of your universe!"

"*heh. i do sometimes. and no. its a date." Sci replies with a laugh, he looks to Reaper who was drinking his coffee, "and red doesn't like double dating. so you can't come even if you find a datemate." 

Ink pouts at him and Sci just laughs. 

"*anyway. i need to finish some work before then." Sci says looking over to Reaper, "sorry. but can we cut this short today?"

"*huh? yeah sure." Reaper answers and with a smirk tries to pout in the same manner. 

"*no death. it ain't working for you." Sci utters out with a loud snort, he leans over to Ink, "you just don't pull it off as well as this cutie."

Reaper raises a brow and then laughs, shaking his skull.

Raising up he waits for Sci to do the same. Sci quickly stands and went over to Reaper, then they gave each other a weird air hug. 

Reaper went stiff and stares at him with a deep frown. 

"*sci. you got stronger again." Reaper groans out loud, pulling away and for a second he looked like he was going to cry, "please. stay as ya are. don't let me be the one to reap ya."

"*death. i can't think of any other reaper that i would rather reap me than you. my dear friend." Sci told him with a sad smile, "and hopefully. it won't be for a long time."

"*then why do ya have the remnants of death on ya." Reaper says softly, keeping his voice low, "did something happen? ya said ya slept all day. ya didn't die and come back did ya. 'cause that's what it feels like."

"*i doubt my bro would let me out the house if that was the case." Sci replies with a deep frown. 

Reaper floats off with a deep frown, "*i'll see ya later."

Sci waves him off until he completely vanished in the black mist. 

Suddenly Ink was there, leaning against him, demanding hugs. 

Sci just smiles at the SOULless creature.


	6. Chapter 6

Ink was crying bitter heartbreaking tears of pure grief that anyone who heard this was instantly filled with pity. The words he spoke could barely be made out of Sci did not know what he was crying over. 

It did not matter much.

The sadness was not real. 

A product of the paints he drank. 

When Sci asked for some of the precious paints he was surprised when Ink easily handed them over.

Sci himself even drank some... they tasted like normal paint and made him feel no different. 

Then Sci became to mix and match the colours together. Break them down into their basic component and then added to them. 

Sci did manage to find something a little unsettling. 

The paints had the same elements as SOUL Essence within them. 

Meaning these really were not normal paints. 

Sci was suddenly hugged from his front, he raises both arms around brings them down over Ink's body, looking over his shoulder to looks at his clipboard, which he was still writing down a few notes to the action to these new paints. 

Sci felt a strange feeling on his neck and pauses. 

Pulling away he blinks at the two heart shapes eyelights in Ink's orbits, one blue the other pink, he was still crying. 

'*did ink drink pink as well?' Sci thinks to himself, he gazes over to the table where all the paints were laid out and Ink was to drink only when told to, then white wash himself with the white paint, before continuing on. 

Sci wanted to see how Ink's behaviour would be like with only one paint acting at a time. 

"*pink? ink. you were meant to keep to one colour at a time." Sci told him firmly; when he felt his subject rub against him he stops moving...

Ink had never shown any signs of interest in this kind. In fact, he laughing said he could not love. Pink was affection... at least as far as he was aware. 

Sci looks to the pink on the table. It was a little brighter than the soft pink he uses. 

"*Under Lust." Ink breathes out into Sci's 'ear', rubbing against him, "I got this paint when I helped form Under Lust."

Sci listens to the sound of his subject's breathing, the panting and gasping he cries out with each rub. Sci had been sitting across from Ink while this experiment happened- The Artist was now sitting on him, Ink had his pelvis resting on his right leg and had forced his left between his leg while letting right lock him in place. 

Sci quickly began taking notes, his interest on how a SOULless creature could possible reproduce plaguing his mind. 

'*reproduction is all about intent. if love is not present. then no offspring.' Sci thinks as he scribbles his notes down as fast as he cold, "*and every living SOUL wants offspring. it what drives our basic instincts." he mumbles to himself as he tries to take this situation in, "can ink have offspring without a soul?"

"*Oh? You want offspring?" Ink whispers beside his skull, "I too want your offspring." 

Pulling back Ink opens his jaws and a black tongue came out and slowly licks over his teeth. 

"*-the hell?!" Came an enraged voice, turning Sci sees his boyfriend walking by the opened door... one that he was sure he had locked, "the hell! sci! ya cheating on me with this soulless freak!?"

"*er... no. this is a result of an experiment gone wrong." Sci answers keeping his voice cool and calm, knowing how easily his boyfriend got angered due to the world he came from. 

"*'an experiment gone wrong'!" Red screams at them, pointing to Ink who was still rubbing against him all the while staring at the Fell Sans in the orbits, "ya think i'll believe that!?"

"*well. yeah. 'cause that's what happened." Sci answers him, once more keeping his tone steady, "if you'd allow me to explain how ink's paints wo- mm!"

Ink was kissing him...

And Red was summoning his blasters. 

Seeing this Sci stands and pushes Ink away from him at the same time- the Artist went sailing through the air and their eyelights locked on each other's. 

Sci's watches as Ink's sockets widen as he fully realizes what was happening. 

The Scientist merely gives the Artist a sweet smile. 

"*it's not your fault." Were Sci's last words to Ink as the blasters overshadowed him and he was lost in their overpowered beams of deadly red light. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sci sat across from Ink. 

Ink was refusing to drink... even though he had happily agreed to do this just last week. 

However... even while he had no written evidence, Sci remembers the outcome of each paint as if he had already done this experiment before. Unless it was a dream, so of course, he still needed to complete the experiment to see if it and his 'dream' matched up. 

Sci tries to think what Red was doing today, he had gotten a text that morning telling him that he was going to Classic's place for a couple of drinks... 

In his dream, Red had come and blasted him in rage while catching him in the act of 'cheating' because Ink decided he wanted to drink two paints... instead of one.

Sci's orbits narrowed over his glasses, staring at the pouting skeleton. 

Time Tale had no RESETs. Even if he died his universe would continue. 

Ink had no RESETs because he had no universe to which he was bound to. 

What if he did have a RESET?

And that RESET was powerful enough to use on the whole Multiverse. 

The thought was not a new one. Sci was sure he had thought along these lines before and had different reasoning to back up why he lead to this.

'*ink is not the experiment.' Sci's mind hisses at him, 'i am!' 

Sci rose to his feet and starts packing away the paints into a special case he had made, Ink was now staring at him in wonder. 

"*i wonder if you can die?" Sci says off topic, "no soul normally equals no life. however. you prove that wrong."

Ink pouts at him, turning his skull away. 

"*i wonder..." Sci says aloud as he leans over the table coming face to face with Ink, "...just how many times i have asked this question."

Ink sockets widen but he had no time to react as Sci grabs his chin and pulls him into a kiss- he did not know how long they kissed for until he heard the door opening that he was listening out for. 

Sci lifts himself up slightly never taking his orbits off of Ink while he licks his teeth and kisses the stunned SOULless creature a few more times, the dangerous growl of Red's made him pause. 

"*shall we enter into the next stage of this experiment?" Sci questions with a bold smile, not even turning he sees in enraged boyfriend staring at him- the blasters were summoned and once again he pushes Ink back smiling just time the Scientist calls out over the humming of the blast, "i love you."

And he was gone in hot red beams of the blasters. 

Ink quickly stood up and stares at the dust of his mate. 

With a deadly growl, his eyelights blazed red and he faces the Under Fell Sans with hatred burning within him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sci pauses from his note-taking, raising his skull up he sees his dear friend looking at him with sorrowful orbits. 

"*is something wrong death?" Sci questions him with a small smile, "you seem a little sad today."

"*...i don't know what ya doing. but please stop." Reaper begs him softly, his tone pleading. 

"*i don't know what you mean." Sci replies with a deep frown, "i'm doing everything i normally do. nothing has changed."

Reaper sighs and shook his skull, "*i'm going. i'll see ya later."

Sci watches him fade into a black mist as soon as he did someone crashes against him from behind, making him stumble forward. 

"*what hell? ink?" Sci cries out as he catches himself, turning to see his subject holding him tightly, "did we have an experiment planned for today?"

Ink shook his skull on Sci's back, making him hum in question. 

"*well then... since you're here. want to play a memory game?" Sci asks softly, he felt his secret love nod and smiles brightly. He had no idea when it happened; when he had fallen in love with a SOULless being that could not ever love him back... or out of love with Red?

Walking forward with Ink still attached to him making them have to do an odd penguin march, they reached the sofa and he removes the hands from around his middle and settles Ink down onto the seat. Sitting down next to him he pulls out a few games from his subspace and places them on the coffee table. 

"*I hate you." Ink told him suddenly, making the Scientist turn to him with a bold smile.

"*i was wondering when you want." Sci said with a laugh, "come on. this is your favourite. the colour wheel one."

Ink shifts in the seat so he was sitting on the edge and leans into Sci. 

"*I don't want to do this experiment anymore." Ink utters softly, rubbing his cheek on the other skeleton's shoulder, "Can't we go back to when you just take my ribs? 'Cause. I liked that one better than this one." 

Sci says nothing and continues to moves all the games in front of him, then turns to look at Ink... it was when he notices the brown scarf he was wearing. 

It looked a lot like the scarf he was weaving with his new hobby, which was only half-finished. And was designed to correspond with Ink's mana, allowing him to write his thoughts down since he kept losing his sketchpads. 

On the scarf was already written ones. A list of Ink's paints and all that they do, important messages that he needed to be aware of... all of this was in Sci's own handwriting. 

Something clicked in his mind. 

"*how many of these have i made?" Sci questions his mate with a deep frown. 

"*Hundreds. I lost count." Ink answers with a pout and folds his arms over his chest, turning away from him, "Please. Stop this madness. Do you really need to know this badly?"

"*yes. ...and you don't have to be with me." Sci answers with a way out for him to take, "all you have to do. is tell me to stop. walk away. and not let me continue on."

Ink turns to look at him, "*If I'm not your subject. Will you still love me?"

"*i don't know. i know that i'll always be obsessed over your soulless state..." Sci admits to him sadly, then sighs deeply, "i'm sorry it's not the answer you're looking for. but... only time can tell. there is another thing."

"*What's that?" Ink questions with a deep frown.

"*again. walk away. and don't come back." Sci told him leaning over to him and gently giving him a kiss on the cheek, "this time... this time. let us both forget about each other. so this multiverse doesn't get stuck in a loop like the universes."

"*...but you're the only one who pays attention to me..." Ink mumbles out and snorts, "Guess we both are obsessed with each other. Just for different reasons." he then turns and kisses him softly, "*Ok. But one more experiment."

"*oh? what's that then?" Sci asks and then froze when pain blooms in his SOUL, slowly gaze down he sees a black bone going through his ribs, "heh. ok." 

Sci closes his orbits and lets death take him once more. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sans woke up.... and had so many questions.


End file.
